


Breathtaking

by luckycharmz



Series: lets keep this love in a photograph [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, picture fic? well its a thing now, read series summary and notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Before the either of them have time to register what’s happening Magnus is laughing hysterically, his head thrown slightly back and his arms over his stomach shaking just as his body is. Alec doesn’t know if he should be helping him up or asking if he’s alright until he realizes he too is laughing while watching Magnus’ infectiously blissed out face.





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> a new series!
> 
> enjoy our favourite boys being sexy, sweet and silly as they capture beautiful moments in their lives. 
> 
> also, if you want listen to the song ‘can’t stop loving you’ by MJ to set a tone but it’s not necessary.
> 
> also x2, this fic was supposed to be like 700 words but i got carried away _clearly_ and couldn’t stop and so we have this 1300+ word fic!

They’ve settled back in their home after a night of indulging in Persian cuisine and oh so sweet conversation. Wine drunk as they spend the rest of their night confessing their love for each other. The balcony doors are wide open, letting in a beautiful breeze all the while showing off the Brooklyn skyline along with the sky that has now set to a cotton candy blue and pink.

“Dance with me, _Alexander_.” Magnus says as he drawls out his name ever so charmingly, getting up from where he was sitting on the couch. He stumbles in front of himself, instinctively Alec’s hands going up but he catches himself. “Careful.” Alec says, a smile prying his face at how clumsy Magnus can be yet look so elegant all the while.

Magnus snaps a finger, blue sparks igniting through them and then Michael Jackson’s _‘I just can’t stop loving you’_ is filling the room as well as their hearts. “Come here.” Magnus pleas with his god awful delicious voice, in which you would be a complete fool to say no to. So Alec obliges because how can’t he with that look Magnus is giving him? Beaming like the Angel he wasn’t born as but has become. Alec shakes his head in disbelief, smiling to himself and then his hands are around Magnus’ waist securely.

Magnus moves his hands to settle at the back of Alec’s neck and his cheek now resting on Alec’s shoulder. “You always give in.” Magnus teases sweetly as his breath hits Alec’s neck, sending a shiver through his body. “You’re to blame. With a face like _that_? Impossible for me to say anything _but_ yes.” Accentuating his words in that low soothing voice, moving to kiss Magnus’ cheek from where he can. He smiles back, snuggling his face in the crook of Alec’s neck, blushing at the compliment.

They hold onto one another, swaying ever so melodically to the beat of the music.

 _Each time the wind blows_  
_I hear your voice so_  
_I call your name_  
_Whispers at morning_  
_Our love is dawning  
_ _Heaven’s glad you came_

In this moment it is as if this song is made for them, for this moment. For all they are thinking and hoping for— _forever_. They can’t help but smile to themselves.

“I feel you smiling.” Alec says after a moment, feeling Magnus’ smile against his neck. “Heaven and I both have something in common. _How absurd_.” He says just as that line of the song plays, leaving a soft kiss against his neck. “You’re impossible.” Comes Alec’s response, shaking his head at how smooth Magnus can be with such ease.

 _You know how I feel_  
_This thing can't go wrong_  
_I'm so proud to say I love you_  
_Your love's got me high  
_ _I long to get by_

Wanting to bring his hands up to Magnus’ face, Alec moves his hands from his back but the next thing leads to Magnus’ knees buckling, unable to balance himself alone, stumbling as he trips over his own foot and lands on his back. Before the either of them have time to register what’s happening Magnus is laughing hysterically, his head thrown slightly back and his arms over his stomach shaking just as his body is. Alec doesn’t know if he should be helping him up or asking if he’s alright until he realizes he too is laughing while watching Magnus’ infectiously blissed out face.

His eyes flicker to the vintage polaroid sitting on the glass table beside where Magnus is laying, without a second to spare he picks it up. Alec’s smiles is tender as he looks at his lovers face for a moment longer, basking in the vision that is _Magnus_. Turning the camera horizontally and putting the viewfinder to his eye, he closes the other and snaps the picture. A flash later the picture is printing as he puts it aside before he can see it.

 _This time is forever  
_ _Love is the answer_

“Hey!” Magnus reacts to the light a few seconds after, coming down from his high but Alec doesn’t even hear him for he is in a haze that is _Magnus_. Gleaming at the man laying in front of him, whose smiling so softly that his eyes are crinkling at the corners and Alec feels himself falling for him all over again.

Quite literally.

Completely mystified, he doesn’t feel nor realize Magnus pull him down and now Alec’s hovering over him. The moment should be seductive considering how it looks, flirtatious or tempting even but instead it is warm and tender and silly. Beaming at one another, the same thought clicks in both their minds and they start laughing again, this time it’s gentle, precious even as they gaze at the other. Alec moves to lay next to Magnus, hand holding his stomach as a cramp threatens but he’s unbothered, for this moment is euphoric, _a moment he prays to Angel he will treasure so long as he lives._

Magnus moves his hand up to the table, absentmindedly searching until he feels the photo beneath his fingertips. He picks it up, delicately holding it between his forefinger and thumb in his right hand. Just as he glances at the photo, _he stills_ , abruptly turning his head to look at Alec whose eyes are already fixed on him. “My glamour-“ Magnus starts but Alec doesn’t give him a chance to continue, “the second you started laughing.” Alec supplies instead, his own eyes now ridden with pure lust and admiration. He shifts his eyes back to the photo, staring at himself for far too long as he notices how carefree he looks and _truly_ feels. A wide smile plastered on his skin that is glowing, teeth showing and the flash of the camera enhancing his cat eyes. Having Magnus’ gold, silk like eyes luminate, relishing in absolute zest.

He finds himself smiling at his own picture, thinking of how far he has come with Alec to finally have moments like these, to at last feel whole.

Alec makes to grab the photo but Magnus is quicker as he moves his hand so Alec does the next best thing. Bringing his left hand to Magnus right cheek, he smoothly pulls him close, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek and swiping the photo in the process. He smirks, holding the picture away from him. “Cheater.” Magnus snaps back but the smile tugging on his face shows he’s unaffected.

Alec shifts to lay on his stomach, propping up on his elbows. Entranced by the photo, by the way Magnus’ glamour had dropped with such ease in the moment that he hadn’t felt it himself, a moment consumed of pure joy and sheer happiness. “Can I get that particular ink pen of yours?” Alec simply asks, eyes and smile unwavering from the photo. With a snap and a twirl of his hand later, the pen engraved _Lightwood Bane_ is now in Alec’s hand. He brings the pen to the empty space at the bottom, printing ever so gracefully the one word that had truthfully not come to mind, rather, the overwhelming emotion he felt,

_Breathtaking 03/14/19_

He puts the pen down and picks up the polaroid, blowing on the ink ever so gently. He holds the picture in his hand, shifting his eyes to Magnus. “There’s not enough words...” he says, tilting his head, “but I promise to spend forever showing you just how beautiful you are.” He finishes and the look displayed on his face is nothing if not defiant as his eyes are laminating with pride. Magnus is floored, leave it to Alec to wax poetry as easily as he breathes. “I know you will.” Is all Magnus is able to speak with mirth as well a heavy sigh, knowing all too well that a minute doesn’t go by where Alec isn’t pouring his love to him in all forms.

They spend the rest of the night on the floor, hands intertwining, lips mingling and laughing until they fall asleep in the serenity of one another.

 _I just can't stop loving you, no, baby_  
_I just can't stop loving you, if I can't stop_  
_And if I stop  
_ _Then tell me just what will I do, what will I do?_

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what ya thought and if ya like the idea of this series! I love getting feedback and knowing how to improve! <3
> 
> your words always mean the world to me!
> 
> happy sunday! much love, angels. <3


End file.
